Witnesses of the Past
by BlasticNights
Summary: Spider-man has feelings for a feline name white tiger, AKA Ava Ayala. He wanted to tell her it, but a dark evil took control, now Spider-Man is gone. It's, “The Shadow Spider” White Tiger and her friends had to cleanse his dark memories to stop the possession. Will the group get him back or will the curse swallow him whole? Under heavy editing.
1. Chapter 1

A large city with busy crowded areas and loud noises. New York is always that 24/7, cars go crazy, people go insane...you know the rest. Then, there is this teenage boy who got bitten by a radioactive spider at his field trip to his best friend's house, Harry Osborn. Norman Osborn's dad. They are both rich and wealthy.

Now there he is, Peter Parker, 18 year old college boy. Then, there is Spiderman.

_Thwip thwip_

His webs sling into a building wall, letting loose, he let the web get him. As he flung and did backflips in the calm air.

He landed on a tall building, which was 10 feet away from a moving billboard that has the face of he sees every single day.

"Spider-man is a menace and needs to be removed at all cause!" A middle age man, J-J Jameson Yelled.

Spider-Man scoffed at the screen. "At least I don't have a big mouth like him." He murmured. "Spider-Man! Get your butt here right now!" Yelled Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. Spider-Man rolled his eyes beneath his mask. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" He said.

**He landed in SHIELD 30 minutes later...**

"So, What is the problem, Fury?" Spiderman asked. Fury didn't respond but instead glared at him.

"We're doing something training, Parker." He said

"Okay sure, nothing I can't handle."

It was awkward silence for 5 minutes, then, Spider-Man decided to leave the corridor.

He met his teammates in the training room. He looked around, it hadn't changed much since the last he came, which...was yesterday.

Also not to mention, all of them are superhero rookies.

Iron Fist, AKA Danny Rand. Has glowing hands and is a very calm and chill person who meditates a lot and reads to many fortune cookies. ("Hey!")

Power Man, AKA Luke Cage. The muscle in our group, the strongest one in our group.

Nova, AKA Sam Alexander. A arrogant hothead who flirts with girls a lot. (No offense to all the Nova fans) Also our flashlight in the darkness.

Finally, White Tiger, AKA Ava Ayala. The heart and smarty In the group, beside from me. She is serious at most times, and don't try to mess with her. Her claws are sharp. Heh...

There is also an additional character. His name is Ben Reilly. He is more like...my clone and blood brother. Honestly, he shares the same blood and family as me. His code name is the Scarlet Spider. How come he gets a cooler name? Anyways, he is like Ava, just not into fun and good stuff. If you make a pun, he'll make it cold. Not the type of bad one. The more like, he doesn't like your joke type.

He is basically like me but also not like me.

As everyone made it to the sparring room, Agent Coulson entered in.

"Okay, everyone. First session is Sparring. So you will be assigned a partner, who is also your sparring partner." He said,

"So..Nova and Scarlet..."

"Ugh..."

"Power man and Iron fist..."

"Oh yeah!"

"And...Spider-Man And White Tiger."

I gulped with anxiety, as I look at the right to me, to see tiger, grinning, with her claws ready.

I looked at Coulson with an extremely annoyed expression.

Coulson didn't look back, but made things worse.

"1...2...3...GO!"

With that, the sparring began.

I dodged every hit from tiger, gladly for my Spidey sense.

Tiger got annoyed from this, "why aren't you fighting, webs!" She hissed at me.

I smirked at the ferocious feline, "cause..." I said, drifting off, make the tiger more piss.

_Chibi spider appeared, "are you stupid? She is going to kill us!" He screamed in fright. I flicked off the spider off me._

Every time she gets angrier, the more she misses.

Then, Spider-Man swiped her feet off, making her fall, but Spider-Man catch her on time.

It was strange, really strange, and awkward.

The room got quiet as I had tiger of my hands, we where both blushing madly.

She stood up, and looked at me, "um...thanks...peter..." She stammered, then she walked quietly out the door.

I was stunned, or really shocked.

What just happened?"


	2. Baring the Feelings

After the incident, the boys keeps on teasing peter about him and Ava being a couple. He was really annoyed of his teammate's behavior.

Peter turned around to look at the boys with a cold death glare.

"I don't like her, okay? It was just an accident." He said.

Sam plot a seat next to him, "how can it be an accident? You obviously like her!" He said.

"You little..."

**Meanwhile with Ava**

Ava clutched in her backpack with a faint blush appearing in her cheek. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop replaying

the scene in her head.

She took deep breaths as she slowly opened her mind, just like Danny told her to do if she feels stress

or well, anything similar to that.

"Ava...Ava...AVA!" Shouted a voice.

Ava snatched out her meditation as she stared at the person who was yelling at her.

"Oh...MJ, I'm so sorry." Ava Said.

"No worries, but most importantly...what where you doing?" MJ asked.

Ava automatically blushed again as she covered up her face with her book.

MJ looked before before smirking.

"What boy are you thinking of?" She asked.

"I don't even know who you are even saying, MJ." Ava lied.

MJ gave a glare, knowing she lied in front of her. Ava stood straight, trying to look serious. MJ facepalmed but switched the subject.

"Did you do your homework, Ava?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, totally." She said.

MJ sighed, she stared at me for a very long time.

"Who do you like, Ava?" MJ asked.

"N-n-nobody!" She stuttered.

"Oh my god, Ava. Do you seriously think I'm that stupid enough to not know you have a crush on peter?" MJ said.

"You what! How you know?" Ava panicked.

"Relax, sis. I may be average girl, but every girl knows when we like someone." MJ confronted.

Ava sighed, she looked away before looking back at her.

"Your right...I Kinda...have...a...big...crush...on peter..." Ava stammered.

MJ smiled, she focused her face on Ava's.

"When me and peter where young, we decided to 'get' serious, but it never worked and we decided to be just friends." MJ

said.

Ava was shock, surprise even more.

"Peter was more like my, brother...a brother who makes jokes and stands up against people. He reminds me just like Spider-

Man...but I don't know why." MJ explained.

Ava panicked a little but ignore the alarm.

MJ laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I trust you to love my best friend, but please...protect him, be there for him, and don't harm him, he is like my family." MJ said.

"I will...and...thank you MJ." Ava Said, smiling.

MJ smiled too.

"No problem."

**Back with the boys**

Peter's day wasn't going so well, considering that his group keeps on giving him endless and endless of questions.

Predictable, you might say.

Well, it's horrible.

And he hoped that this is a hallucination or dream, but it's not.

Peter had to be honest, but he liked Ava when they first met, heck, Peter is in love, but he hid it a long time.

Peter looked looked at the bottom rim of the surface table, boring his eyes on to the table.

He was quiet.

To many thoughts were in his mind.

"Peter, you okay?" Said a familiar voice.

"Yeah, Ben. I'm fine." I replied.

He sighed, then he took a seat next me.

"Still not going to admit it?" He said, trying to cheer things up.

Peter shook his head, "no."

"Why not?" Ben questioned. "She is way out my league." I replied. Ben hit me lightly in the arm. "Dude, your making things worse if you don't confess. Man up." He said. "And who made you Luke Cage?" I said. "Eh...I kinda got that phrase from him..." Ben replied, rubbing his arm.

I chuckled at ben's anxiety, "that's fine, but I'm not going to do it...what if she doesn't feel the same way?" I Said.

Ben facepalmed at my question.

I looked at him questionably.

"Do you not see the way she looks at you! She likes you peter." Ben said.

Peter didn't replied, he only paid attention to his lunch. Squishing the green jello, making it choke out water.

Ben looked at his food, then at him. He sighed in desperation.

Then he left, leaving peter to think about his thoughts.

**I'll be back...Peter...and your soul will be mine...**


	3. First Appearance

**Somewhere private in New York City...**

"Dr. Misklee, we wanted to inform you that the experiment is ready." Said an agent.

"Good, tell Group Z to meet me there." Misklee said.

"Yes, sir."

Misklee stared at the experiment, "a new member of the league." He said, chuckling softly.

"Misklee...what is it you need from us?" A deep voice announced.

Misklee turned around, he stared at the dark colored vigilante.

The rest of the group came in, all of them where wearing the same color scheme...black.

Misklee gave a cough, "I want to show you something...interesting..." he said. The dark vigilante raised his eyebrows. Misklee turned around, his back facing the vigilante.

Then they all look up, "how? How is he here again?"

"He is back..."

"The Shadow Spider is back..."

"**Muawahah!!**"

**SHIELD Operation Base**

"So..."

Spider-Man stared at the human flashlight, "don't even..."

Nova raised both of his hands up, "not trying."

Tiger ate silently.

"Well...I'm going to...train..." Luke said, he stood up and exited out the room.

"...well...I'm going to meditate..." Danny said, not also being included in the awkward silence.

Then there was Sam, "I'm going to...do my homework..." he said awkwardly, he left quickly, leaving Peter and Ava alone.

_Stupid nova, you don't even do your homework! _

Then...it was silence, plain silence.

Tiger coughed softly.

"So..."

"So..."

Both Tiger and Spider-Man looked at each other, then looked away.

"Well...this is awkward..." he said.

Tiger nodded in the other side, "Yeah..."

Then they faced each other again.

It was silent, and the tension between them was nerving.

Then, they leaned in.

Face 2 centimeters apart.

Nose touches...

"Spider-man! Get your butt over here!" Yelled Nick fury in his intercom.

Peter snapped out, he stood up, staring at tiger.

"I'm sorry, Tiger, but we have to go..." he said.

"No...it's okay...I...have studying." She stuttered.

Spider-Man nodded, then left quickly.

Tiger was frozen, her checks burn with embarrassment. She needed to cool down, get some rest from fighting...

"So...Nick. What is the dire situation?" Peter said sarcastically.

Nick gave him a cold glare.

"Geez, why don't you at least smile for once?" Spiderman said.

Nick sighed, then he faced the holographic screen.

"I have a mission, a new villain just got spotted, be we can't tell if he is a vigilante hero or villain." Nick Said, I looked at the recording.

"He kinds of look likes me..." Spider-Man said.

The video showed a black, dark Spider Vigilante with a hoodie covering their face and mask.

"Spider-Man, I need you to investigate the new person, but for now, he is a loose cannon." Nick Said.

I nodded, understanding.

"Yes sir, I will make sure." I said.

With that, he thwip to the same exact location the unknown person was at.

**"Join me...little spider..."**


	4. Taking the Control

**"It's good to be back..." **The Shadow Spider announced.

"Yes sir, it has been a long time we meant before the incident." Misklee said, he bowed upon him.

Shadow Spider looked at his savior, "**it has been decades hasn't it?" **Shadow Spider questioned.

"Yes lord, it has been decades when we tried to reconnect your soul..." misklee said.

**"Well then...it's time for me to return to my host's body." **Shadow Spider replied.

"Well sir...if I may ask, who is your host?" Misklee questioned.

Shadow Spider chuckled at his question, **"Spider-Man..."**

Spider-Man swing through the New York streets, trying to find the unknown masked person.

"Who the hell is he? What is he doing here?" Spider-Man murmured.

Then, a explosion set off of his back left.

He turned around, looking at the mess.

"Well, I guess I found his location."

**"Come out little Spider! Come and fight!" **Shadow Spider yell, he threw a truck pass a tall building, then it instantly collapse. People were running from the insane maniac.

"Hey!"

Shadow Spider turned around to meet his guest.

**"Ah...it is nice for you to join the party...but I guess I have to ruin it." **Shadow Spider said, he chuckled at his own statement.

Spider-Man growled at the unknown villain.

"What are you doing here?" Spider-Man asked.

**"Oh...such a fierce Spider..,but I'm here for only one reason...you." **He said coldly.

"What do you want?" Spider-Man said, he was in a defense mode.

**"A decade ago, even before you were Spider-Man, I was in your body, I was your half soul, your...darkest soul..." **Shadow Spider explained.

"W-What? That is not true!" Spider-Man answered.

**"Oh...but it's very true...and I'm going to come back..." **he said, and with that, Spider-Man passed out.

"Spider-Man...Spider-Man...SPIDER-MAN!"

"Ah!" Screamed Peter, he fell off his bed.

He stood up, then he faced one of his teammates.

"T-t-tiger?" I stuttered.

She smiled at peter, "I'm so happy your alive...dork." Tiger said, she gave Spider-Man a hug.

It was awkward, and comfortable at the same time.

Tiger purred, but then stopped, realizing what she was doing, she blushed as she took off.

"S-sorry..." she whispered, she rubbed her arm in embarresment.

Peter was frozen but was snapped out of his mind, "No...it's okay...it wasn't your fault.." he said.

Then it was awkward silence.

A cough was heard, the turned around to see Nick Fury standing in the doorway with a eyebrow raisened.

"Uh...this isn't what you think, Fury! It was just a friendly hug...heh." Spider-Man said, he looked down in embarresment.

Nick Fury facepalmed.

"I'm glad your back alive, Spider-Man." He said.

"Thanks Fury, but, argh...I can't really remember anything kinda well." He said.

Nick Fury looked confuse.

"Um...okay then..." Nick said.

Spider-Man started to clutch his head in pain, he then was on his knees.

"spider-Man?"

"Peter?"

spider-Man gave a unhuman screeched.


	5. Meeting Trouble

Spider-Man gave a horrible, loud, screeching noise, making the director and White Itger to cover their ears.

A door opened, revealing the rest of the SHIELD group in a tactic stand.

When they spotted the scene, they dropped with shock.

"Spidey?"

Spider-Man's costume changed, it turned purplish black, with glowing white lenses, and sharp claws in both hands and feet.

Spider-Man's mouth was showing, but with sharp teeth.

They could also see slightly through Spider-Man.

"What the-"

Spider-Man gave a glare at the team and Nick Fury.

A dark demonic laugh was heard, but it sounded like it wasn't coming from Spider-Man, it seemed like inside of him.

"Welcome...my child..." Said the dark creepy voice, it was like peters but 10x creeper, and deeper.

The team shivered at the chilling voice, it was giving tiger a headache with a nervous feeling.

While Nick was being Nick, pointed his gun in the now possesed spider-man.

"Do not move, And I won't shoot." Nick demanded.

The Spider chuckled at the man's bravery.

"Wow...scared, helpless, and defenseless without your little spider...But I'm not going to hurt him...unless you try to find me... this is your only warning." Said the Spider, a black aura surrounded the Spider's black suit, then, he disappeared.

——————————————————

**Somewhere hidden in Peter's head**

"Brother...he is back." Said a shallow voice, it echoed throughout the dark and empty head.

"Shadow...it is nice to meet you again." Said Shadow Spider. He entered into the same place Shadow was in.

"No...you should be dead!" Shadow said, his fisted hands glowed a orange/reddish fire.

Shadow Spider just chuckled.

"I never was...but that doesn't matter...because I am going to get my revenge of you for taking everything from me!" Shadow Spider shouted.

Shadow didn't budged from his position, only fire escaped from his hot body.

"Than we shall fight." Shadow replied.

Shadow Spider smirked at his answer. "Very well."

———————————————————

Spider-man slowly opened his big white lenses, everything was silent, so silent not even a single wind or pin drop.

Still blurry, he rubbed his eyes with a massive headache.

"Ugh...what happened?" He said.

Then, it hit him. All the memories from the beginning of the situation to the end.

"Oh crap! I forgot about SHIELD! I have to find them befo- huh...what is this?"

He felt a object in his left side of his neck, and it was beeping.

He touched the device, and tried to pull it but failed.

"What the heck! Is this thing stuck on me!" He answered worriedly.

He tried the second time, no success.

"Crap...that means I have to find SHIELD and get this damn thing off of me." Spider-man said.

He heard moving behind him, when he turned around...

"THIS IS SHIELD! HANDS DOWN AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARM!" Said a SHIELD agent, including 10 more.

"Oh no."


End file.
